When You Get Lost
by delightisadream
Summary: Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle decide to go to a Halloween haunted house the day after trick-or-treating. (Takes place after 'Girl Meets World: of Terror'.) With Riley scared out of her mind, Farkle hyped up on coffee, and Lucas continuously running into Maya and turning it into an awkward position, this dark building is nothing they want to stay in too long.


**So I decided to write this after watching PLENTY of Lucaya videos today, and reading many fanfics about them. I got so many feels that I downloaded all the episodes and I am currently making, like, four videos for Lucaya (or Laya, whatever you perfer). Girl Meets World is really the only show I actually like on Disney Channel now (aside from I Didn't Do It every once in a while). Yes, I am still going to continue IDDI and A&A stories, just they're going to be less realistic and in-character now. This, I feel, is pretty in-character tho.****  
><strong>

**So here it is. This is going to be a short multi-chap, so not too many. And I am not sure when the next chapter should be up, but probably pretty soon. If I have any spelling errors in here, I'm sorry. I only read over this once because I really wanted to upload, but I'll try to look at it again and fix anything that needs corrected. **

**Okay, I'm done talking. If you actually read this whole author's note, then go ahead and read now. :D**

* * *

><p>The lighting was shining too bright as Farkle Minkus sat down, cackling.<p>

"I AM FARKLE, AND I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MWUAHAHAHAHAH–"

"Farkle, can you shut up? We're just eating. It's not your world takeover."

Maya Hart moaned, her back against the arm of the sofa, facing the strange boy along with her best friend Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar. Riley was on the opposite side of the couch, and Lucas was in a chair in the Matthews' living room.

Tons of candy surrounded the four pals, as trick-or-treating had just ended. Maya had her legs crisscrossed, curled up in the corner, stocked up on 3 Musketeers; Riley, legs underneath her body and head leaning against the back of the couch, grabbed all the Starbursts they had allowed her to take; Farkle, who was now slumped in a chair across from Lucas, held nothing because his 'taking over the world' fantasy had ironically taken over his thoughts; Lucas had his legs resting on the couch next to Riley's feet, dropping mini Milky Ways in his mouth occasionally; and all of them were taking turns tossing Swedish Fish into their mouths.

Farkle cleared his throat, still perked up. They'd stopped and drank free coffee from the church on the outskirts of the city at the end of the night, but Farkle's was still in his system. "I heard there's a haunted house around here, yeah, a haunted house! It's open tonight!"

Maya made no motion, her expression as blank and bored as usual. "But I don't want to go tonight."

"It's also open tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow night! Hahahaha, does anyone else feel like the light's burning through your skin, penetrating your very soul and deciding whether or not to send you to Hell?" Farkle's eyes were wide, staring straight up at the uncovered light bulbs on the ceiling.

Lucas glanced at the girls, more than slightly concerned. "Maybe he should take a nap."

Maya grinned, slowly turning to look at her terrified best friend's expression. "So what do you say, Riley? Wanna go and _get lost_ in a haunted house tomorrow _night_?"

Riley made a horrified face and leaned back, clutching her candy. "N-No. That'd be creepy. Haunted houses are scary."

"Come on, Riley, it'd be fun," Lucas prompted, nudging her with his foot.

Riley managed a small smile.

Maya smirked. "See Riles? Even Bucky McBoing Boing is in favor."

Riley shuddered once again. Lucas just smiled and looked down.

"Don't worry, it's cool," Maya continued, tossing a chewy fish into her mouth, "We don't have to go. It's probably for the best, anyway. Wouldn't want your dad to chase Ranger Roy here out the window again." Here she glanced at Lucas, a teasing grin on her face as always.

Lucas smiled. "Well I thank you for your concern, ma'am." He tipped his imaginary hat at Maya, making her shudder as usual.

Farkle slipped onto the floor on his back, laughing like a maniac.

They merely glanced down at him.

Seeing Farkle act like that – which was sure to give her nightmares later on, mind you – reminded Riley that sometimes you need to face you fears. And stay away from coffee. "You know what? This is a fear of mine, and I don't want to be afraid of it anymore."

"But what about your dad? He won't let you go anywhere with Sundance," Maya pointed out, motioning to Lucas once again.

He titled his head. "You know, I'm not an outlaw."

"In his eyes, yes you are."

He turned to Riley. "I don't even get why he doesn't like me!"

"Well, uh . . ." She couldn't very well say, _because I really like you, like, a lot, and my dad doesn't like anyone I like. Lucky you, you're the first person he had to deal with._

Maya saved her. "He feels threatened by you. With you hanging out with us now, he won't get to see Riley that much anymore. And he already got upset a while back because you're good looking." She leaned back and absentmindedly fingered the Swedish Fish, feeling more than a bit weird for calling him attractive, even if it technically wasn't her who said so.

Farkle lifted his head up for a moment. "You can say you're going to a haunted house with Maya. Lucas and I will meet you there, so it won't be a lie."

"But isn't that still–"

Farkle cut Riley off. "No it's not. If that's lying, then I guess you have to tell him that you're going to a haunted house along with a bunch of other people, old and young, that you don't know, never will know, and who could quite possibly be insane and try to murder you later on."

Riley's face darkened.

Lucas sighed and nudged her again. "Forget the last part, and Farkle has a point. You don't have to tell your dad every single detail for it to be the truth. Like if you're going to have your hair curled, or if you're bringing a jacket."

"I actually think that Huckleberry just likes to recap everything that's been said." Maya smirked, lazily looking over at the boy.

He held up a single Swedish Fish. "And proud of it, ma'am." Maya opened her mouth and he tossed it across the room, landing exactly where it was supposed to.

"Goal!"

"Great! We know what we're doing! Let's go!" Riley stood up, making Lucas's feet shift to the floor and Farkle slide out of the way. "Hazaaa!"

Cory burst in from the front door, a briefcase in hand. "Ha-NO!"

"Sir!" Lucas stumbled to his feet, slung his candy bag over his shoulder, and made a run for it. Cory wouldn't have let him get away if it wasn't for the fact that Maya fell off the couch and was dragged out with him. Their feet were tied together.

As the door slammed Farkle stood up and laughed once more. "NO ONE SAW THAT COMING! MWUAHAHAHA!"

The door swung open again, Maya holding onto Lucas's candy bag right above his hands. "FARKLE!"

Riley bolted toward the door and shut it in the two's faces, sighing. "Farkle . . . Why . . ."

Farkle gave her a lopsided grin from the floor. "Because I'm going to take over the world. I have to practice my maniacal ways."

Cory shook his head, passing behind the couch. "No, no you really don't."

* * *

><p><strong>Cory's reaction to Lucas in Riley's bedroom in 'Girl Meets Flaws' was just too priceless, I felt like he needed to make an appearance in this.<br>**

**Reviews are appreciated, but please do not just tell me to update and don't give me suggestions for how the story should play out. I already have is planned, and I think it will just be easier on all of us if no one does that.**

**Thank you!**


End file.
